


Zaubereiansauger (English/Español)

by Lemoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoy/pseuds/Lemoy
Summary: Twelve years after the battle in Hogwarts there is a new threat inside the school/ Doce años despues de la batalla de Hogwarts hay una nueva amenaza dentro del colegio.





	1. Chapter 1

September has come and with him a new scholar year in Hogwarts, college of witchcraft and wizardry. Everything goes normal, as it has been in recent years, plagued with peace in a new era to be a magical person. As is costumary, the first-year students enter the school on these small barges to their new home, full of illusions, emotions, and even fear what will be a new lifestyle and a future full of amazing possibilities worthy of fairy tales for kids.

All expectant to the first great adventure, which is the introduction to one of the four houses of the school, activity carried by the eternal and talkative selector hat. The room, with its four large tables for students, with the teachers in turn in their corresponding places, led by the actual principal Minerva McGonagall, is full of laughter, expectation, lights, friendship, but above magic, it filled of deafening applause each time the selector hat named the last name of one of the four founder of Hogwarts: “Gryffindor”, “Slytherin”, “Ravenclaw” and “Hufflepuff”. Then, each new member sought his new place among his new housemates to start their journey. At the end of this activity the great welcome banquet took place in the great hall, with the usual unimaginable delights to mitigate the hunger of all those present and make more pleasant the talks between old and new acquaintances.

Meanwhile, at the table of the students belonging to the house of Ravenclaw, a silent young man, of medium stature, slender, of white skin, with long and black hair, enjoyed the delicacies that were in front of him. It was Sven von Brand, a good student who was starting his sixth year as a student in Hogwarts. A young man, somewhat silent, who knew how to enjoy his solitude, but who knows the importance of friendship. Proud from the first day of belonging to the house of Rowena Ravenclaw, where according to him “only the best belong, those who know how to use their brains”, he believed that wearing blue and bronze was simply elegant and that his position put him above the other students from the remaining houses, and even from their own house, because Sven was that type of student who is well above average, dedicated to his training but not obsessed (he is not the type of student who writes his own question in an exam and then answers them). Despite all this, Sven tried not to be arrogant, because only a fool exposes himself to others by showing his true thoughts. What he really thought he kept and alwalys calculated the different possibilities that could result from his words and/or actions, to take the best decision.

Once the great banquet was over, all the students left to their respective common rooms to rest and start the new school year.

The next day, as is customary in each school year and prior to the beginning of the classes, a welcome speech and encouragement to the students by the head of the Ravenclaw house Filius Flitwick in the common room was usual. From the first year of Sven´s stay at school, he lost some respect to the person in charge of his house, believing that he does not have the cognitive capacity that position and responsibility demands. When he had finished his traditional speech, Sven had a small feeling, and instead of going immediately to the general room to take his breakfast, he went out to the outskirts of Hogwarts, and while breathing the fresh and humid airs of Scotland, he observed  the far away that hos owl “Natur” was approaching and who brought him a note. He took it and having made sure that no one else was nearby, he read what in it, with goog calligraphy:

_“It has been 12 years since the battle of Hogwarts, it is amazing how they have let down their guard, while a new menace growns inside it. I´m going to need your assistance.”_

 

_****_

 

Llega septiembre y con ello un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería. Todo trascurre normal, como lo ha estado siendo en los últimos años, plagados de paz en una nueva época para ser una persona mágica. Como ya es una costumbre, los estudiantes de primer año se adentran al colegio en esas pequeñas barcazas hacia su nuevo hogar, llenos de ilusiones, emociones e incluso temores a lo que será un nuevo estilo de vida y a un futuro lleno de posibilidades sorprendentes dignas de cuentos de hadas para chiquillos.

Todos expectantes a la primera gran aventura, que es la introducción a una de las cuatro casas del colegio, actividad realizada por el eterno y parlanchín sombrero seleccionador. El salón, con sus cuatro grandes mesas para los estudiantes, con los profesores en turno en su lugar correspondiente, liderados por la ahora directora Minerva McGonagall, se encuentra lleno de risas, expectación, luz, amistad, pero sobre todo de magia, se llenaba de aplausos ensordecedores cada vez que el sombrero seleccionador nombraba el apellido de uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts: “Gryffindor”, “Slytherin”, “Ravenclaw” y “Hufflepuff”, así, cada integrante nuevo se buscaba su nuevo lugar entre sus nuevos compañeros de casa para iniciar su travesía. Al finalizar esta actividad el gran banquete de bienvenida tomaba lugar en el gran salón, con las acostumbradas delicias inimaginables para mitigar el hambre de todos los presentes y hacer más amena las pláticas entre viejos y nuevos conocidos.

Mientras, en la mesa de los estudiantes pertenecientes a la casa de Ravenclaw, un joven silencioso, de mediana estatura, esbelto, de tez blanca con cabello un tanto largo y negro, disfrutaba de los manjares que se encontraban frente a él. Se trataba de Sven von Brand, un buen estudiante quien se encuentra iniciando su sexto año como estudiante de Hogwarts. Un joven un tanto silencioso, quien sabía disfrutar de su soledad, pero que conoce la importancia de la amistad. Orgulloso desde el primer día de pertenecer a la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw, donde según él “los mejores pertenecen, los que saben usar la cabeza”, creía que el vestir de azul y bronce era simplemente elegante y que su posición lo ponía por encima de los demás estudiantes de las casas restantes, e incluso de los de su propia casa, pues Sven era ese tipo de estudiante que se encuentra muy por encima del promedio, dedicado a su formación pero no obsesionado (no es el tipo de estudiante que escribe sus propias preguntas en un examen para luego responderlas). A pesar de todo esto, Sven procuraba no mostrarse arrogante, pues solo un tonto se expone frente a los demás al mostrar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Lo que realmente pensaba se lo guardaba y siempre calculaba las distintas posibilidades que pudieran resultar debido a sus palabras y/o acciones, para tomar la mejor decisión.

Una vez concluido el gran banquete, todos los alumnos se marcharon con dirección a sus respectivas salas comunes para reposar e iniciar de lleno el nuevo año escolar.

Al día siguiente, como ya es costumbre en cada año escolar y previo al inicio de clases, era común un discurso de bienvenida y aliento hacia los alumnos por parte del jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw Filius Flitwick en la sala común. Desde el primer año de estadía de Sven en el colegio, le perdió algo de respeto al encargado de su casa, creyendo que no tiene la capacidad cognoscitiva que ese puesto y responsabilidad demanda. Cuando hubo terminado este tradicional discurso, Sven tuvo un pequeño presentimiento, y en vez de acudir inmediatamente a la sala general para tomar sus alimentos, salió un momento a las afueras de Hogwarts, y mientras respiraba los frescos y húmedos aires de Escocia, observó a los lejos que su lechuza “Natur” se acercaba y quien le traía una nota. La tomó y habiéndose asegurado que nadie se encontrara cerca, leyó lo que en ella, con buena caligrafía:

_“Han pasado 12 años desde la batalla de Hogwarts, es increíble cómo han bajado la guardia, mientras una nueva amenaza crece en su interior. Voy a necesitar de tu asistencia”._


	2. Capíyulo 2

The class of potions is a subject for which Sven has always felt predominantly attracted, even though the head of this chair, professor Horace Slughorn, has a shy, insecure and even fearful behavior, Sven has always recognized him the fact that he is a teacher who dominates his subject in a sublime way. In this subject that since the first school year has captured most of him attention and at this point was not the exception, since Sven had no requested it, thus he wanted to dedicate himself to the creation, preparation and improvement of potions.

As is usual for Gryffindor and Slytherin students to take classes together, those belonging to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tended to do so too, and this subject of potions was one of them. As we have said, Sven thought he was better positioned than his other classmates in his own house, as well as others, but he considered those Hufflepuff students even lower. It is known that three of the four founders chose their students according to certain characteristics that made them outstanding, being Helga Hufflepuff who kept the prospects that the co-founders did not accept, that is, “leftlovers”, as Sven thought and believed fervently that the selector hat continued to do the same thing. However, it was not all bad, in that house of Hufflepuff was Melissa Lockley, a nice girl, somewhat short, with blond hair that came to her shoulders, always loose and well brushed, pale skin with some freckles drawn on his nose and under his two light brown eyes. A girl, whom Sven found pleasing to the eye, had been that way before they started their course at Hogwarts, because Sven remembered very well the day he went to buy his wand at Ollivander´s. Melissa was being taken care of when he came through the door, “wait a minute, please”, the owner said as he continued to search for the wand that would choose the little, nice, happy and full of illusions girl. It was an impression that she caused on him, that without being an expert in the subject, he remembered very well the moment in which the wand chose it, when shaking it came out light butterflies, sparks and a soft and peculiar aroma came off that even the date Sven could not (or wanted) to forget, it was a wand made of acacia, with a nucleus of unicorn hair, not very flexible and short of 20 centimeters. Right after that moment, she was overjoyed that she even gave a tender smile and a few words to Sven “I hope you find the ideal wand too”, and then left the establishment. The next time he saw her was during the event of the selector hat, while he was more than certain that he belonged to the Ravenclaw house, he saw Melissa take her turn, she sat on that bench in front of all the companions, the selector hat hesitated a little to finally shout “Hufflepuff”. Although she was happy and went to the table oh his assigned house, Sven smiled very slightly and let out a slight sigh of disappointment. Since then, they had found themselves sporadically in different classes that they shared, without actually crossing a conversation, just a few solitary “good day”.

-I am very happy to see you here- Said professor Slughorn as he began his class- You, who have decided to continue your training, already directed to their adult life, go through the classroom of this old teacher and perfect their domains in the art of potions-. He gives a view throughout the classroom to observe for a second time and in a better way the faces of his students, he smiled and continued- You are a small already students immersed in the art of potions, today I want to give you a small challenge worthy of you. On page 66 of your book, you will find the formula and the steps to create a pink antidote for potion, something complex, yes, but I really expect great things for you. The ingredients can be found in front of you, and of course, in your own head, so start please, have 50 minutes-.

That said, all the students started working on their respective potion, reading the instructions and using the necessary ingredients for it. Ragnar McFinley, a redhead boy, of medium height, robust and flecked, housemate and friend, approaches Sven, to have a little “support” in carrying out the task of the day. In that, professor Slughorn passed by his table.

-I´m so glad to see you around here, young Sven, a talent like yours is always welcome-.

-It could not be otherwise, professor, I find your class necessary and motivating- answered Sven.

Professor Slughorn smiled satisfied with the answer, looked to one side, and his face changed surprise to meet Sven´s partner –Young Ragnar, what a surprise, I did not expect to see him here this year…, you aren´t here just because Sven did it, are you?-.

-No professor, of course not… I think you misunderstand me, I really wanted to be present in your class, really- Ragnar answered something chocked, which caused a small notch of professor Slughorn, who turned and continued his tour by the different tables to greet and supervise the work of the rest of the students.

The task entrusted was not easy, it was a complex potion of many ingredients and very detailed specifications to elaborate, so that some of the present students in the classroom who presented mistakes or faults in the development desisted, since for reason of time, it was impossible to start again and finish on time. Thus, over time, only a handful of students had been able to complete their potion, some not very satisfactory. The potion must have been a pink color, as the name implies, and some delivered works, had smug colors and smells. Despite this, professor Slughorn was going one by one to review what was done, while holding a small vase with withered plants due to contact with some unknown poison, the final test was whether the plant recovered with the contact of the evaluated potion. When Sven´s turn came, he realized that his potion was not pink, but that his color was a soft red, despite being sure to follow correctly all the instructions that were mentioned in the potions book.

-A little reddish- Said professor Slughorn- But there´s no need to worry, color is not the most important thing, sometimes it´s just a product of the wizard´s feeling right at the moment of preparation- Saying this, Slughorn saw Sven and let go a little giggle- The aroma is the correct one, let´s try a simple drop- He took a small portion of the potion with a dropper and dropped a tiny drop on the poisoned plant, instantly, the plant was purified and began to bloom- Wonderful! I could not expect less from a young man as dedicated as you are, I congratulate you-.

Sven was proud of the results of his work and by himself, impeccable as it should be of a Ravenclaw, and at the same time he felt relief, since the color of his potion was not what he expected or the one that the notes in his book described.

-The next is miss Lockley- When professor Slughorn said this, Sven just realized that Melissa was right next to him, he had not noticed her. The professor opened the boiler and exclaimed- For Merlin´s beard! This specimen is simply perfect! The aroma and color are adequate, we could all poison ourselves at this time and a few drops of this potion would bring us back to life in an instant- When he finished saying this, he repeated the same procedure to evaluate the effectiveness of the potion in the poisoned plant and the results could not be better. In that moment, it was time for the students to leave the classroom, to which the professor hastened to tell them- I want you to review poisons and antivenoms topic, I know that it is a very broad topic but we will be working with it in the coming days-.

Sven, unlike his classmates, did not hurry to leave the classroom, to tell the truth, he was a little stunned by the results that the class had had that day. He did not understand exactly what the color of his potion meant and he had the impression that professor Slughorn could have an idea. In addition, in all these years of sharing classes with Melissa, he did not remember that at some time she would stand out from for everyone for her abilities in any of these classes. Someone from Hufflepuff had had better results than him in the subject that most attracts him, this could represent a humiliation, but in this specific case, which was Melissa, it did not seem like such a heartbreaking situation. Once the desk was cleaned and his belonging were stored in his suitcase, he went to the teacher´s desk where Melissa was already speaking with professor Slughorn. She noticed that he approached but continued talking hesitantly.

-Don´t get me wrong, professor- She said- I´m very happy with the result of today´s class, but I can´t stop thinking that it could only be a matter of luck, I would never excelled in your class such a way-.

-Nonsense,miss Lockley- Slughorn answered- I don´t think it´s a coincidence that you are in this subject, sometimes you ignore what you can do. I suggest you take the moment, enjoy it and continue preparing, the school year is still young-.

The pride and happiness in Melissa for what happened was notorious. Professor Slughorn had his little pot on the desk with all those poisoned and recovered plants, Melissa in a movement almost spontaneous and natural, she guided her hand towards one of the plants. The professor tried to stop her but it was too late, she touched the leaf of one of the poisoned plants and immediately her skin began to turn reddish, she closed her eyes and, she stopped breathing and fell to the ground.

-For Merlin´s beard!- exclaimed professor Slughorn- Quick, boy, bring some antidote!-.

Sven hurried to get to the table where Melissa´s antidote was, since it was the best specimen in the classroom, took a good amount with a dropper and gave her the antidote as soon as possible, without any result.

-Nothing happens…-.

-Boy! Give her yours! From yours!-. Said professor Slughorn impatiently.

Sven already had a good amount in his suitcase, he opened it and quickly took out his bottle to give Melissa a drink, and while he did he noticed that the color of the antidote was even more reddish than when it was evaluated. It did not take so long for Melissa to recover her coloration and she began to have a regular breathing, but still unconscious. The professor maintained a face of concern and relief at the same time.

-I did not mention how terrible the poison with which we works is, I should not have left that flowerpot within everyone´s reach… I have to call madam Pomfrey-.

-Professor, I don´t understand. Why did not her antidote work if he was the best in the class? How did you know that mine would have an effect?-.

-Sven, boy, sometimes you need more than just the antidote to get the effect you want, the result that we saw today gives me to understand that you have a very special bond-.

-A special bond? Professor, she and I don´t usually talk to each other-.

-Really?- Said professor Slughorn while he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief- Well, I´m not an expert on the topic, but maybe it´s time to start doing it-.

 

**********

 

La clase de pociones es una asignatura por la cual Sven siempre se ha sentido predominantemente atraído, incluso, a pesar de que el titular de esta cátedra, el profesor Horace Slughorn, tiene un carácter tímido, inseguro y hasta temeroso, Sven siempre le ha reconocido el hecho de que se trata de un profesor que domina su asignatura de manera sublime. Es esta asignatura la que desde el primer año escolar siempre ha capturado la mayor parte de su atención y a estas alturas  no era la excepción, puesto que Sven la había solicitado, ya que quería dedicarse a la creación, preparación y perfeccionamiento de pociones.

Así como es usual que los alumnos de Griffyndor y Slytherin tomen clases juntos, los pertencientes a la casa Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff tendían a hacerlo también, y esta clase de pociones era una de ellas. Como hemos comentado, Sven creía estar catedráticamente mejor posicionado que sus demás compañeros de su propia casa, así como de las otras, sin embargo, consideraba aún más bajo a aquellos alumnos de Hufflepuff. Es sabido que tres de los cuatro fundadores escogían a sus alumnos según ciertas características que los hacían sobresalientes, siendo Helga Hufflepuff quien se quedaba con los prospectos que los cofundadores no aceptaban, es decir, “las sobras”, como pensaba Sven, y creía fervientemente que el sombrero seleccionador continuaba haciendo lo mismo. Sin embargo, no todo era malo, en esa casa de Hufflepuff se encontraba Melissa Lockley, una simpática chica, un tanto baja de estatura, con cabellos rubios que le llegaban a los hombros, siempre sueltos y siempre bien cepillados, de piel pálida con algunas pecas dibujadas sobre su nariz y bajo sus dos ojos de color castaño claro. Una chica, a la que a Sven encontraba agradable a la vista, así había sido desde antes de que empezaran sus cursos en Hogwarts, pues Sven recuerda muy bien el día que fue a comprar su varita en Ollivander´s. Melissa estaba siendo atendida cuando él cruzó la puerta, “un momento, por favor”, le dijo el propietario mientras continuaba buscando la varita que escogería a la pequeña niña, simpática, feliz y llena de ilusiones. Fue tal la impresión que causó ella en él, que sin ser un erudito en el tema, recuerda muy bien el momento en que la varita la escogió, al agitarla salieron mariposas de luces, chispas y se desprendió un olor suave y peculiar que hasta la fecha Sven no ha podido (ni querido) olvidar, se trataba de una varita hecha de acacia, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio, poco flexible y corta de 20 centímetros. Justo después de ese momento, ella rebosaba de alegría que incluso le regaló una tierna sonrisa y unas palabras a Sven “espero encuentres tú también la varita ideal”, y acto seguido salió del establecimiento. La siguiente vez que la vio fue durante el evento del sombrero seleccionador, mientras él estaba más que seguro que pertenecía a la casa Ravenclaw, vio como Melissa tomaba su turno, se sentaba en aquel banco frente a todos sus compañeros, el sombrero seleccionador vaciló un poco para finalmente gritar “Hufflepuff”. Aunque ella se mostraba feliz y se dirigió a la mesa de su casa asignada, Sven sonrió muy levemente y dejó escapar un leve suspiro de decepción. Desde entonces, se habían encontrado esporádicamente en distintas clases que compartían, sin cruzar una conversación en realidad, tan solo unos cuantos y solitarios “buenos días”.

-Me alegra tanto verlos aquí- Decía el profesor Slughorn mientras comenzaba su clase –Ustedes, que han decidido continuar su formación, ya encaminada a su vida adulta, pasar por el aula de este viejo profesor y perfeccionar sus dominios en el arte de las pociones-. Da una vista a lo largo del aula para observar por una segunda vez y de mejor manera los rostros de sus alumnos, sonríe y continua –Ustedes ya son estudiantes adentrados en el arte de las pociones, hoy quiero darles un pequeño reto digno de ustedes. En la página 66 de su libro, encontraran la fórmula y los pasos para crear un antídoto para veneno de color rosa, algo compleja, sí, pero espero de verdad grandes cosas de ustedes. Los ingredientes los pueden encontrar frente a ustedes, y por supuesto, en su propia cabeza, así que comiencen por favor, tienen 50 minutos-.

Dicho esto, todos los alumnos comenzaron a trabajar en su respectiva poción, leyendo las instrucciones y utilizando los ingredientes necesarios para ello. Ragnar McFinley, un chico pelirojo, de mediana estatura, robusto y pecoso, compañero de casa y amigo, se acerca a Sven, para tener un poco de “apoyo” en la realización de la tarea del día. En eso, el profesor Slughorn pasaba por su mesa.

-Me alegra tanto verlo por aquí, joven Sven, un talento como el suyo siempre es bienvenido-.

-No podía ser de otra forma, profesor, encuentro su clase necesaria y motivadora- contestó Sven.

El profesor Slughorn sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta, miró hacia un lado, y su rostro cambio extrañado al encontrarse con el compañero de Sven –Joven Ragnar, que sorpresa, no esperaba verlo por aquí en este año…, no habrá entrado a mi clase solo porque Sven lo hizo ¿o sí?-

-No profesor, por supuesto que no…, creo que me malinterpreta, en verdad quería estar presente en su clase, de verdad- Contestó algo entrecortado Ragnar, lo que provocó una pequeña muesca del profesor Slughorn, quien dio media vuelta y continuo su recorrido por las diferentes mesas para saludar y supervisar el trabajo del resto de los alumnos.

La tarea encomendada no era fácil, se trataba de una poción compleja de muchos ingredientes y especificaciones muy detalladas para elaborar, por lo que, algunos de los estudiantes presentes en el aula que presentaban errores o fallas en la elaboración desistían, puesto que por cuestiones del tiempo, era imposible volver a iniciar y terminar a tiempo. Así, al paso del tiempo, solo un puñado de alumnos habían sido capaces de completar su poción, algunos no de manera muy satisfactoria. La poción debió de haber quedado de un color rosado, como su nombre lo indica, y algunos trabajos entregados, tenían colores y olores petulantes. A pesar de esto, el profesor Slughorn iba pasando de uno por uno a revisar lo hecho, mientras sostenía un pequeño florero con plantas marchitas debido al contacto con algún veneno desconocido, la prueba final era si la planta se recuperaba con el contacto de la poción evaluada. Al llegar el turno de Sven, se dio cuenta de que su poción no era de color rosa, sino que su coloración era de un rojo suave, a pesar de estar seguro de seguir al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones que se mencionaban en el libro de pociones.

-Un poco rojiza- dijo el profesor Slughorn –Pero no hay porqué preocuparse, la coloración no es lo más importante, a veces solo es producto de los sentimientos del hechicero justo en su momento de preparación- dicho esto, Slughorn vio a Sven y soltó una pequeña risita- el aroma es adecuado, vamos a probar con una sola gotita- Slughorn tomó una pequeña porción de la poción con un gotero y dejó caer una diminuta gota en la planta envenenada, al instante, la planta se purificó y comenzó a florecer -¡Maravilloso! No podía esperar menos de un joven tan dedicado como lo eres tú, te felicito-.

Sven sintió orgullo por el resultado de su trabajo, impecable como debería ser de un Ravenclaw, y al mismo tiempo sintió alivio, puesto que la coloración de su poción no era la que esperaba ni la que describía las notas de su libro.

-La siguiente es la señorita Lockley- Cuando el profesor Slughorn dijo esto, Sven se dio cuenta que Melissa estaba justo al lado de él, no lo había notado. El profesor abrió la caldera y exclamó -¡Por la barba de Merlín! ¡Este espécimen es sencillamente perfecto! El aroma y la coloración son las adecuadas, podríamos envenenarnos todos en este momento y unas cuantas gotas de esta poción nos devolverían a la vida en un instante.- Al terminar de decir esto, repitió el procedimiento para evaluar la eficacia de la poción en la planta envenenada y los resultados no pudieron ser mejores. En eso, se llegó el momento de que los alumnos dejaran el aula, a lo que el profesor se apresuró a decirles –Quiero que repasen venenos y antivenenos, es un tema muy amplio pero estaremos trabajando con este tema en los próximos días-.

Sven, al contrario de sus compañeros, no se apuró a dejar el aula, a decir verdad, estaba un poco atónito por los resultados que la clase había tenido ese día. No entendía exactamente qué significado llevaba la coloración de su poción y le dio la impresión de que el profesor Slughorn podría tener una idea. Además, en todos estos años de estar compartiendo clases con Melissa, no recordaba que en alguna ocasión ella resaltara de entre todos por sus habilidades en cualquiera de estas clases. Alguien de Hufflepuff había tenido mejores resultados que él en la materia que más le atrae, esto podría suponer una humillación, pero en este especifico caso, que haya sido Melissa, no le parecía una situación tan desgarradora. Una vez limpiado la mesa de trabajo y guardado sus pertenencias en su maleta, se dirigió al escritorio del profesor donde ya se encontraba Melissa hablando con el profesor Slughorn. Ella nota que se acerca pero continúa hablando titubeantemente.

-No me malinterprete, profesor- decía ella –Estoy muy feliz por el resultado de la clase de hoy, pero no dejo de pensar que pueda ser solo una cuestión de suerte, nunca habría sobresalido en su clase de tal manera-

-Tonterías, señorita Lockley- Respondía Slughorn- Creo que no es casualidad que usted esté en esta asignatura, a veces uno ignora lo que es capaz de hacer, le sugiero que tome el momento, lo disfrute y continúe preparándose, el año escolar aún es joven-

Era notorio el orgullo y felicidad de Melissa por lo acontecido. El profesor Slughorn tenía su pequeña maceta sobre el escritorio con todas esas plantas envenenadas y recuperadas, Melissa en un movimiento casi espontaneo y natural, guio su mano hacia una de las plantas. El profesor quiso detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, Melissa tocó la hoja de una de las plantas envenenadas y acto seguido su piel comenzó a tornarse rojizo, cerró los ojos, dejó de respirar y cayó al suelo.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamaba el profesor Slughorn- Rápido, muchacho, trae algo de antídoto-.

Sven se apresuró en llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba el antídoto que había hecho Melissa, puesto que se trataba del mejor ejemplar en la habitación, tomó una buena cantidad con un gotero y lo más rápido posible le dio a beber el antídoto, sin resultado alguno.

-No pasa nada…-.

-¡Muchacho! ¡Dale del tuyo! ¡Del tuyo!- Decía impaciente el profesor Slughorn.

Sven tenía ya una buena cantidad en su maleta, lo abrió y sacó rápido su frasco para darle de beber a Melissa, mientras lo hacía notó que la coloración del antídoto era aún más rojiza que cuando fue evaluada. No tardó mucho en que Melissa recuperara su coloración y comenzó a tener una respiración normal, aún inconsciente. El profesor mantenía un rostro de preocupación y alivio al mismo tiempo.

-No les mencioné lo terrible que es el veneno con el que trabajamos, no debí dejar esa maceta al alcance de todos… Tengo que llamar a Madam Pomfrey-.

-Profesor, no entiendo ¿Por qué no funcionó su antídoto si era el mejor de la clase? ¿Cómo supo que el mío tendría efecto?-.

-Sven, muchacho, a veces se necesita de algo más que solo el antídoto para tener el efecto que deseamos, el resultado que vimos hoy me da a entender que ustedes tienen un vínculo muy especial-.

-¿Un vínculo especial? Profesor, ella y yo no solemos hablarnos-.

-¿Ah no?- se secaba la frente con un pañuelo el profesor Slughorn- Bueno, no soy experto en el tema, pero tal vez es hora de que empiecen a hacerlo-.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sven was preparing to leave the Ravenclaw tower and go to the main room to have his breakfast. Once there, he began to eat some warm egg, with a couple of seasoned sausages, ham and orange juice. While he was doing it, Ragnar sat next to him, barely noticed his clothes, it was not the everyday toga with the color of his house, Ragnar worn the Quidditch uniform, it was the beginning of the school year which meant it was time for tests to enter the team once again. He did not lose hope, since the first year in Hogwarts he had tried tried to enter in the Quidditich team again and again without missing in a single year and always failed, he was always out of the team. It would be necessary to recognize his perseverance.

-One more time I´m ready, Sven- He said- I have this unwavering feeling that today is the day, I will be part of the Quidditch team and we will win the cup, I am sure… Only one thing is missing…-.

Sven turned to see him, he was almost sure of what his friend was going to say, bus as time passed and nobody broke the silence, he decided to ask the expected question- What?-.

-You, Sven. Don´t you realize that where I´m successful is where you are? You´re like a lucky charm, I´m sure that if you try with me this year, we´ll both be on the team, and I can already see ourselves savoring those triumphs. Can you imagine winning against those of Slytherin? Haha, I do-.

Sven laughed a little and then said- My good friend, you´re funny and witty, but it´s not so much luck that you have some success in some subjects, it´s hard for me to get that success, you know?-.

-You like Quidditch, Sven. I know very well, we´re just going to try it and maybe we´ll make it-.

-Indeed, Ragnar, I like Quidditch, but I´m not the sporty or competitive type, that kind of things I leave to intrepid people just like you are-.

At that moment, his friend began to say more words to try to persuade him, but Sven already had his mind elsewhere. This talk reminded him that this Hufflepuff girl, Melissa, plays for house as huntress for 4 years. How would she be? He looked for her to try to identify her, but he did not see her at the table of her house. The last thing that he knew was that she was taken to the nursery under madam Pomfrey´s care, it is very likely that she is still there. Maybe it would be good to visit her, just to corroborate her health state. So, he got up, cut off the conversation with his friend by telling him that he had a pending issue to attend to, wished him luck and left the room.

While he walked to the nursery, he thought about the incident of the previous day, about the color of his antidote and how it become even more reddish just at the time of his administration, he still did not understand this, however, the words and behavior of the professor Horace Slughorn confused him even more. Was he really suggesting what he thought that he was suggesting? And if so, has Sven been quite obvious in all this time? But while he walked and approached the nursery, one more question came to his mind. “What am I going to say?” Would it be really prudent and necessary to visit her? It´s going to be kind of weird to get there and tell her that he gave her an antidote that contained a piece of his hair, as the book indicated. He did not believe under any circumstances that she received him as a hero, since was a luck that he had antidotes at the near. It was just an event that simply happened. Thought this, he asked himself again “Have I go to see her?” But he was already at the door of the nursery. He sighed, resigned himself and went on, he saw large room with beds on both sides, empty, the only one occupied was one in the back, he approached it, there were two students sitting by the bed, their seemed known to Sven, they were girls from Hufflepuff but he did not know their names. Looking around, he could see a couple of chocolate boxes and flowers, thinking how inappropriate it would be to give her a plant right now. He looked at the bed and confirmed that it was Melissa, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed, at that moment he realized that he had no present to wish her a quick recovery. He limited himself to addressing her companions.

-Is… -he began, with a choked and nervous voice- Melissa… alright?- Sven knew how strange and suspicious it was that.

One of the girls, with the face puzzled, answered in a low voice- She is alright, she just rest. Madam Pomfrey said that once she wakes up and has her breakfast, she can leave and continue-.

Sven did not know what else to say, he did not want to continue this martyrdom, he did not find a reason to continue in that place, he only accentuated his head quickly and clumsily, he turned around and left the place. He felt that he had made a mistake in going to the nursery, he did not know very well how these girls would react, he just wanted to have a good detail, but sometimes the things are not so simple, even for a Ravenclaw. Although, he is probably not for this kind of things, there is something to do in Hogwarts and he can´t afford these kind of situations. He stopped, he went to a window without glass and saw it again, once again it was Natur, his owl, with a note and a small package in its claws. He took it, made sure no one was nearby and reads the message:

_“I need you to find what kind of spell, curse or contraption can absorb magic, the information can be in the prohibited section of the library. I also send you this pendant, use it always, it will protect you”_

Then, he took the small pendant that was in the package and hung around his neck and inside his clothes. Getting permission to enter the prohibited section of the library would not be a challenge for a student as he was, it was just a matter of looking for professor Flitwick to apply.

Once having obtained it, Sven went without losing time to the library, gave his permission to the manager Irma Pince, who without hesitation directed him to the corresponding section and opened the door with her keys to let him enter and then retire.

-Mr. von Brand- Said a familiar voice, interrupting Sven´s entrance to the section, it was the herbology professor Neville Longbottom- Don´t you think that it´s a little early in the year to look for something in that section?-.

The situation warrants it, professor Longbottom- Sven answered.

-I hope it is an academic situation-.

-Of course, if you excuse me, professor, I would like to enter-.

-Don´t take too long, I´m sure you don´t want to miss classes- Professor Longbottom said before leaving the place.

Sven´s relationship with professor Longbottom had never been entirely good, he had always felt that the professor had some misgivings about him and he was not surely why. Herbology is a class that was not his favorite, but he considered it important. Finally, Sven was introduced in the prohibited section without being sure what he needed to find, but it was almost clear that it was a dark art, so it was in the right place and had to be handled with big care, like professor Longbottom, there may be more people who arouse suspicious of their “extracurricular” activities. He began to take all the book that he thought could provide some information according to the indications of the note, which were vague, but he knew that they had to be so to keep it as a secret. Thus, he continued reading, searching and writing own on a scroll all that he could find useful, any detail could help, until it was time to leave the place.

Before continuing to the classes of the day, Sven went to the Ravenclaw tower to take some books he would need. In the common room he found Ragnar, sitting on a sofa, his broom on the floor, his uniform full of mud, his face with a couple of scrapes and looking into the emptiness.

-Couldn´t you achieved it?- Sven asked. Ragnar, who still looked the emptiness only answered negatively with his head. Sven smile slightly and said –It will be the next year, come on, it´s time to leave-.

 

********

 

En la mañana siguiente, Sven se preparaba para salir de la torre de Ravenclaw y dirigirse a la sala principal a tomar su desayuno. Una vez ahí, comenzó a comer algo de huevo tibio, con un par de salchichas aderezadas, jamón y jugo de naranja. Mientras lo hacía, Ragnar se sentó al lado de él, apenas se fijó en su vestimenta, no se trataba de la toga de todos los días con los colores de su casa, Ragnar estaba vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch, era inicio de año escolar lo que significaba que era tiempo de pruebas para entrar al equipo una vez más. No perdía la esperanza, desde el primer año en el colegio había intentado quedar en el equipo de su casa una y otra vez sin faltar en un solo año y siempre fallaba, siempre quedaba fuera del equipo. Habría que reconocerle su perseverancia.

-Una vez más estoy listo, Sven- Decía –Tengo esta corazonada inquebrantable de que hoy es el día, seré parte del equipo de Quidditich y ganaremos la copa, estoy seguro… Solo falta una sola cosa…-

Sven lo volteó a ver, estaba casi seguro de lo que su amigo iba a decir, pero como pasaba el tiempo y nadie rompía el silencio, se decidió por hacer la esperada pregunta -¿Qué?-.

-Tu, Sven ¿No te das cuenta que donde tengo éxito es donde tu estas? Eres como un amuleto de la suerte, estoy seguro que si lo intentas conmigo este año, los dos lograremos estar en el equipo, y ya puedo vernos saboreando esos triunfos ¿Imaginas ganarle a esos de Slytherin? Jaja, yo si-.

Sven rió un poco para después decir –Mi buen amigo, eres gracioso y ocurrente, pero no se trata tanto de suerte que tenga cierto éxito en algunas asignaturas, me cuesta esfuerzo obtener ese éxito ¿Sabes?

-Te gusta el Quidditch, Sven, lo sé muy bien, solo vamos a intentarlo y puede que lo logremos-.

-En efecto, Ragnar, me gusta el Quidditch, pero no soy del tipo deportivo ni competitivo, ese tipo de cosas se las dejo a la gente intrépida como lo eres tú-

Dicho esto, su amigo comenzó a decir más palabras para tratar de persuadirlo, pero Sven ya tenía su mente en otro sitio. Esta plática le recordó que esa chica de Hufflepuff, Melissa, jugaba para su casa en la posición de cazador desde hace 4 años. ¿Cómo estará ella? La buscó con la mirada para tratar de identificarla, pero no la vio en la mesa de su casa. Lo último que supo es que fue llevada a la enfermería al cuidado de Madam Pomfrey, es muy probable que continúe allá. Tal vez sería bueno visitarla, solo para corroborar su estado de salud. Así que, se levantó, cortó la charla con su amigo diciéndole que tenía un pendiente que atender, le deseó suerte y salió de la sala.

Mientras caminaba y se dirigía a la enfermería, pensaba en el incidente del día anterior, sobre la coloración de su antídoto y el cómo se había hecho aún más rojizo justo en el momento de su administración, seguía sin entender esto, sin embargo, las palabras y el comportamiento del profesor Slughorn lo confundían aún más. ¿De verdad estaba sugiriendo lo que creía que estaba sugiriendo? Y si es así ¿Es que Sven ha sido bastante obvio en todo este tiempo? Pero mientras caminaba y se acercaba a la enfermería, una cuestión más le saltaba a la mente “¿Qué le voy a decir?” ¿En verdad sería prudente y necesario que la visitara? Va a ser un tanto raro llegar y decirle que le dio de beber un antídoto que contenía un pedazo de su cabello, como lo indicaba la receta. No creía bajo ninguna circunstancia que lo recibiera como un héroe, puesto que por casualidad tenían antídotos a la mano. Era solo un suceso que sencillamente pasó. Pensado esto, se volvió a preguntar “¿Si tengo que ir?” Pero ya se encontraba a la puerta de la enfermería. Suspiró, se resignó y siguió adelante, vio una sala amplia, con camas a ambos lados, vacías, la única ocupada era una que se encontraba al fondo, se acercó a ella, había dos alumnas sentadas al lado de la cama, sus rostros le parecían conocidos a Sven, eran chicas de la casa Hufflepuff pero no conocía sus nombres. Al mirar alrededor, pudo observar un par de cajas de chocolates y un florero, pensando en lo poco adecuado que sería regalarle en este momento una planta. Miró a la cama y corroboró que se tratara de Melissa, quien dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no contaba con ningún presente para desearle pronta recuperación. Se limitó a dirigirse a sus compañeras.

-¿Está,- comenzó a decir, con la voz entrecortada y nerviosa –Melissa… bien?-. Sven sabía lo extraño y sospechoso que se escuchó.

Una de las chicas, con el rostro extrañado respondió con voz baja –Esta bien, solo descansa, Madam Pomfrey dice que una vez despierte y tome su desayuno puede continuar con sus labores-.

Sven no supo que más decir, no quería continuar este martirio, no encontró razón para seguir en ese lugar, solo acentuó rápido y torpemente con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar. Sentía que había cometido un error en acudir a la enfermería, no sabe muy bien como tomaran esto aquellas chicas, él solo quería tener un buen detalle, pero las cosas a veces no son tan sencillas, incluso para un Ravenclaw. Aunque, probablemente no esté para este tipo de cosas, hay algo que hacer en Hogwarts y no puede permitirse este tipo de distracciones. Se detuvo, se acercó a una ventana sin vidrio y la volvió a ver, una vez más se trataba de Natur, su lechuza, con una nota y un pequeño paquete en sus garras. La tomó, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca y leyó el contenido.

_“Necesito que busques que hechizo, maldición o artilugio pueda servir para absorber magia, la información puede estar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Te envío además este pendiente, úsalo siempre, te protegerá”_

Acto seguido, tomó el pequeño pendiente que estaba en el paquete y se colgó alrededor de su cuello y por dentro de su ropa. Conseguir permiso para ingresar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca no supondría un reto para un alumno como lo era él, solo era cuestión de buscar al profesor Flitwick para solicitarlo.

Una vez habiéndolo conseguido, Sven se dirigió sin perder tiempo a la biblioteca, entregó su permiso a la encargada Irma Pince, quien sin titubear lo dirigió a la sección correspondiente y abrió la puerta con sus llaves para dejarlo entrar para después retirarse.

-Señor Von Brand- Dijo una voz conocida, interrumpiendo la entrada de Sven a la sección, se trataba del profesor de herbología Neville Longbottom- ¿No le parece un poco temprano en el año para buscar algo en esa sección?-.

-La situación lo amerita, profesor Longbottom- Respondió Sven.

-Espero sea una situación académica-.

-Por supuesto, si me disculpa, profesor, me gustaría entrar-

-No demore demasiado, estoy seguro que no querrá perderse clases - Dijo el profesor Longbottom para después retirarse.

La relación de Sven con el profesor Longbottom nunca había sido del todo buena, siempre había sentido que el profesor tenía algo de recelo hacia él y no estaba seguro del porqué. Herbología es una clase que no era de sus favoritas, pero la consideraba importante. Finalmente, Sven se introdujo a la sección prohibida, sin estar muy seguro de que es lo que necesita encontrar, pero era casi claro que se trataba de un arte oscuro, por lo que se encontraba en el lugar indicado y tenía que manejarse con mucho cuidado, así como el profesor Longbottom, puede haber más personas que despierten sospechas de sus actividades “extracurriculares”. Comenzó a tomar todos los libros que creía pudieran aportar algo de información según las indicaciones de su nota, eran vagas las indicaciones, pero sabía que así tenían que ser para mantenerse en secreto. Así, continuo leyendo, buscando y anotando en un pergamino todo lo que pudiera encontrar útil, cualquier mínimo detalle que pueda ayudar, hasta que se llegó el momento de abandonar el lugar.

Antes de continuar las clases del día, Sven fue a la torre de Ravenclaw para tomar algunos libros que iba a necesitar. En la sala común se encontró a Ragnar, sentado en un sofá, su escoba en el suelo, el uniforme lleno de barro, su rostro con un par de raspones y mirando al vació.

-¿No se logró?- Preguntó Sven. Ragnar sin dejar de ver al vació solo respondió negativamente con la cabeza. Sven sonrió levemente y le dijo: -Será el siguiente año, es hora de irnos-.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Ravenclaw tower, Sven analyzed a letter form professor Slughorn, it was an invitation to a small traditionally party that the professor usually celebrated with those students to whom he augurs a good future. It is well know that professor Slughorn had an eye to identify those students capable of achieving great things in different disciplines. In his office, he had a shelf with several photographs of former students who were very successful in their professions, his “corner of pride”, used to be called by some students. And on this occasion, the letter allowed Sven to bring a companion and something he was sure, he was not going to invite Ragnar, but he had not miss it, this kind of events can support his success.

However, leaning out the window and observing the wonderful view that the tower on the west side of Hogwarts offered to those belonging this house, he saw the overcast sky, with light but steady drizzle, he knew it was a perfect day for Quidditch and the choice of a companion could wait. Although that day the team of his house did not play, he did not usually miss any game that is offered throughout the year, today´s duel was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, so he took his cape, his scarf and hurried to get to the Quidditch field on the outskirts of the school.

The Quidditch field was already full of people, despite the weather conditions the mood to witness the game had not waned in the least. For the most part, the areas for the fans spectators were full of students belonging to the houses that were competing at the time, although the isolated colors of Slytherin and Ravenclaw could also been seen in the stands. Sven had not seen Ragnar McFinley in a long time, a Quidditch fan as he would not usually miss a single game although it is also possible that the failure to get into the house team still has him down, however, Sven found a place to watch the game as comfortable as possible, and to have an impeccable view of the field. Soon the two teams are already out on the field, wearing uniforms with their already traditional colors, scarlet and gold for Gryffindor, while Hufflepuff wore yellow and black. And there she was, as she has been for four years, Melissa Lockley, huntress of her house team, and it must be said, a very talented one, Hogwarts had been witnessing this since she was part of the team. Sven is relieved to know that she continued her life as if no incident had happened, although since the small event in the nursery some had passed, Sven had not done anything to get close to her again, he believed that that way as always was, was the best way to cope. He had no idea what her companions at that time had told her about what happened in the nursery, and to tell the truth, he did not want to know.

The both teams were positioned so that madam Hooch, flight instructor and at time of the match referee, appeared in the center of the field to free the golden snitch, bludgers and bring the quaffles to the center to start the match. The rains intensified a little more, which gave the game a more dramatic touch. As expected, the meeting is dynamic, Melissa made her own, she constantly received the quaffle, to make room skillfully among her opponents who wanted to stop her without success, to start scoring again and again, the match soon began to lean towards the side of those who wore black and yellow, although the Gryffindor hunters also achieve several goals to try to be in the duel. During the duel, Sven tended to focus on Melissa most of the time, he really likes her, either because of his ability as a huntress as well as his physical qualities, from that distance and in the midst of so many people it is practically impossible to realize how much he sees her, but just thought that, Melissa got another goal and turned to where he was and then she smiled. He, incredulous, could not the get the idea that that smile was for him, “surely, in this area are her friends of that time”, so he preferred to stay petrified while blushing, did not even want to cross look with the girls of that day. And suddenly, the attention of the entire public is diverted to the seekers, since they already started a race, which means they have found the golden snitch, with this the Hufflepuff victory, who had the momentary advantages, could be consummated, or well, Gryffindor could give them a bitter setback. The seekers were flying at full speed, shoulder to shoulder, giving themselves aggressive pushes to make space and get the snicht, from which they were getting closer, the two seekers began to stretch their hand to try to catch it, when the Gryffindor seeker began to slow down and lose height, the Hufflepuff seeker managed to catch the golden snitch and with this he managed to finish the match and the victory for his house, he and his companions began to celebrate in the heights, Sven did not stop to see the soaked, something dirty but abouve all cheerful face of Melissa, one more victory. However, the attention of the general public began to focus down, the Gryffindor seeker was prostrated on the lawn without moving, his companions approached to try to help him, principal McGonagall goes down to the field to monitor the situation and ordered that the player was taken immediately to the nursery. Sven saw him carefully, observed that he was breathing, there was no blood or bruises, it was just that he was unconscious and thought inwardly “so soon?”

That same day, a little later, the activities of a free day were normalized and Sven, as well as others students took advantage of the moment to visit the magical village of Hogsmeade. It was still time that he had not seen Ragnar, and that made him a little uncomfortable, but it is possible that on this day he could find him drinking a butterbeer at the inn "The three brooms”, or buying some gadgets in the joke shop “Zonko”. Either way, it is a good way to spend the day. So he walked, it was not raining anymore but the landscape had been wet and even greener, a relaxing sight that Sven (and others) liked to contemplate. One he reached The three brooms, he looked unsuccessfully at his friend, he decided to find a place to sit and drink a butterbeer. As he did so, alone and thoughtful, he saw that some professors were there, including professor Longbottom, and Sven managed to listen as he conversed with the head of the Ravenclaw house, Filius Flitwick, about the Gryffindor player who felt completely unconscious.

-The strangest thing is that he doesn´t seem to have great physical injuries, as if his condition was not a blow or something similar- Professor Longbottom commented- madam Pomfrey has commented that the boy´s state of health is impeccable, it´s just like he was fatigued and unable to wake up-.

-Yes, I found out about that strange case- Professor Flitwick replied- It seems very strange because it is not the only case, there are already three students in the same condition. I asked madam Pomfrey if it could be some disease but she told me that she had never seen anything like this, all these guys are just sleeping-.

While listening attentively, Sven crossed his eyes with professor Longbottom, who realized his presence, did not stop looking at him and Sven decided to look away. He did not want to look suspicious but without a doubt, he achieved the opposite, so he finished his butterbeer and then got up and left the tavern, not without professor Longbottom´s fixed gaze on him. At this, Sven was not in the mood to continue among the people, so he decided to go to a place on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, next to a small lake, where he had been and it had seemed a good place to be alone while meditate on what was happening. Since it had rained a lot and the temperature had down, he supposed that no one would prefer to be there. So he arrived, stopped in front of the lake, let out a small sigh and rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

-Hello?-.

An unexpected voice made Sven jump by surprise, he did not expect there was anyone in that place and at that moment, he saw instantly that next to him, on a large rock was sitting the Hufflepuff huntress, Melissa Lockley. Sven felt how his face blushed, this seemed like a joke, what possibilities were there to meet her in that place and just that moment? It had been a long time since he saw her without the school uniform, wearing the characteristic colors of her house. There they were, bith outside the school wearing ordinary clothes. Something that was not given for 6 years since that time in Ollivander´s. However, Sven did not know exactly how to behave in her presence and in such a situation considering the shameful scene in the nursery when he went to visit her, and without knowing what her friends could have said about that, he thought that it was the best decision to leave the place.

-Yeah… I guess you want to be alone- He said shyly, while trying to avoid eye contact with her.

-Don´t be silly- Melissa answered, to which Sven thought “Silly? Did she tell silly to me?”- I don´t own this place, you don´t have to leave just because I´m here-.

At these words, Sven now really felt silly, if he left it would be even more shameful than what happened in the nursery, so he stood there, facing the lake and next to her, not knowing what to do or say, and while this was happening he realized that the atmosphere was full of a truly awkward silence. Now he had to think what to do or say to break this atmosphere, he felt like he even had to calculate very well every movement he made so as not to seem suspiciously moving stealthy or making a very sharp movement that could scare her. And suddenly he remembered that earlier that day, she had a great performance in a great victory in the Quidditch match, he could make mention of that, but now he had to find the right words, he did not want to make more mistakes. Although finally, he just wanted to congratulate her for her performance, so to avoid losing more time he cleared his throat, swallowed and said “congratulation” at the same time Melissa had said “thank you”. Both were stunned without having understood very well what they said or why they said it, they were embarrassed, until Melissa giggled.

-Sorry. Go ahead, say you first what you wanted to say-.

-No, no- Embarrassed Sven said-. I just wanted to congratulate you-.

-Congratulate me? Why?- She said stunned.

-Well, you had a great day today in the Quidditch match- He made a slight pause as if to reflect and take some air- I think you have enough talent for this, I have seen you play since you´re on the team and it´s always the same, the way you fly on your broom to make room yourself, outsmart rivals and finally score, you remind me so much Ginny Weasly. After this, Melissa showed all her teeth with an ashamed smile and she blushed a little. Sven continued- It´s true. You have won the cup the last two years and how things look you can win again this year. And a lot of merit is yours, in my opinion.

-Wow- She said ashamed- Nobody had told me something like that and I had never been compared with Ginny Weasley, those are big words- He let out a nervous giggle.

Sven was silent for a moment, analyzing if what he had said would have sounded wrong or if he said something else, but he thought that all this was a sincere thought.

-Well- Sven said a little more confident- I already said it, I guess there is no turning back- Melissa giggled again.

-I really thank you for your words, is just that you have really surprised me-.

-And speaking of thanks, I think I heard you say “thank you” a moment ago. What was it?- Sven asked.

-Of course, I hadn´t had the opportunity to thank you for your help in professor Slughorn´s class that day, if it had not been for you who knows where I would be now-.

-I just followed instructions from professor Slughorn, it was the right thing, we could not leave you that way… you gave us a good scare-.

-Pardon me, it´s was my fault- Melissa said as she hid her face a little bit down- I am very curious and sometimes terribly careless, I touched that plant without having thought in the least of the consequences, that irresponsibility is all my fault. Even though professor Slughorn said he should never leave the pot in that place- She paused while raising her face again and said a little more quietly- The professor told me it was your antidote that saved my life-.

Upon hearing this, Sven shuddered a little as he remembered what professor Slughorn told him at that time, and wondered what else he could have said, so he turned his face to the opposite side silent.

-I am also grateful that you have come to visit me when I was in the nursery- She continued talking, and this made Sven look her in the eyes again, a little afraid of what she was going to say next- My friends, you already knew them, Wynnifred and Claire, they told me you went but I was sleep-.

-Yeah, well, I thought it was the right thing to see how you were doing, I´m glad to see that it´s just an anecdote- With that, Sven sighed, put his hands inside his pockets and sat on the same rock as Melissa, just at her side while he continued to contemplate the lake.

Melissa took a candy out her purse, probably from Honezdukes, to offer Sven a little, who accepted gladly.

-You´re not from around here, are you?- She asked, to continue the conversation.

-No, I´m not. I´m from Germany, Leverkusen to be exact-.

-And why did you decided on Hogwarts? I thought the boys from Germany are studying at the Durmstrang Institute, right?-.

-That´s right, but both my brother and I were more interested in the Hogwarts student program, especially in relation to potions, Durmstrang they do not give it mucg importance and it was something that interested us, so we had to write to the principal McGonagall asking for permission to study here, and as you can see, we received authorization-.

-I remember you brother, he was like a living legend here in Hogwarts-.

-Yeah- Said Sven while he smiled a little- Some said he was one in a million, almost a prodigy, I´m sure that when he applied to Hogwarts there was not a doubt from principal McGonagall to let him study here-.

-When he finished his studies in Hogwarts? Three years?-.

-That´s right, three years ago. He is now working at the Institute for creation and formulation of potions von Hohenheim in Zurich. It´s the place where he always wanted to work-.

-I´m happy for him- She made a little pause and then continued- And you? Have you thought about your future? Do you plan to return to your country?-.

-I have a similar interest as him, I really like the potions class and I´m interested in doing something similar. Where? I don´t know yet- Sven tasted a bit of the candy and then asked- What about you? Who are you? Where do you come from and where are you going?-.

-Wow- Melissa answered while letting out another giggle- I can see that I am not very famous around here, but my name is Melissa Lockley, nice to meet you-.

-Well, I already knew that-.

-Really?- This question brushed Sven, which made Melissa laugh- Ok- She continued- I´m an ordinary London girl. My father is a wizard but my mother is a non-magical person. Even so, things at home have always been good and they are happy that I am here- She laugh again- Well… I try to become a healer… although everyone sees me in the future as a Quidditch player-.

-Well, if it´s what you want, I think if you try hard you can get it-.

-And I think you would be a very good professional motivational counselor- Saying this Melissa let out a laugh that made Sven laugh too. Although I think you will also achieve your goal easily, you are very dedicated, you also have your fame, you know?- This comment made him smile slightly although incredulous.

-Fame? I think it will be better not to know what is thought of me, I don´t have many friends and that can have negative consequences-.

-But that´s your way of being- Melissa said as she got up from the rock and stood in front of Sven- And I think it can have its advantages, you´re not a hermit, I´ve seen you talk and spend time with other people, maybe there are only a handful of people, but those people should know you better and you really have a lot to contribute- She made a pause, smiled slightly and said- I have to go, the sun is setting down and my friends are waiting for me in the three brooms, maybe they are worried. It was good to exchange a couple of words with you, maybe one day it will repeat itself again- And she started her way back.

Sven, without saying anything and almost without accepting the fact that the moment had ended was left with his mouth open, worried so that this would not remain just like this, he stood up suddenly and said – Slughorn!- This caused Melissa to turn to see him strange- I mean, the Slughorn party, I got an invitation, you know? And I can invite someone, I was wondering if you…-.

Melissa smiled and said- I also received an invitation-.

-Oh- Sven said sadly- Then I guess you already have someone to go with-.

 -Well, not really. My friends Wynnifred and Claire want to go, but I can´t take them both… besides, it might be more fun to go with you-.

At these words, Sven felt cheerful but at the same time could noy believe the impulsive way in which he reacted to invite her to the Slughorn party, it was simply a behavior that he does not usually have. Melissa withdrew and Sven was still standing there, as if watching her step, until at last he realize that his owl Natur was already resting on his shoulder, with a new piece of paper. He took it, made sure no one was nearby to see it and read the message on it.

_“Apparently everything is going to go a little faster than I expected. Keep alert”_

 

_*****_

 

En la torre de Ravenclaw, Sven analiza una carta de parte del profesor Slughorn, se trataba de una invitación a una pequeña y tradicional fiesta que acostumbra celebrar el profesor con aquellos estudiantes a quienes él les augura buen futuro. Es del todo conocido que el profesor Slughorn tiene buen ojo para identificar aquellos estudiantes capaces de lograr grandes cosas en distintas disciplinas. En su oficina, cuenta con un estante con diversas fotografías de antiguos estudiantes hoy muy exitosos en sus profesiones, su “esquina del orgullo”, solían llamarlo algunos estudiantes. Y en esta ocasión, la carta le permitía a Sven llevar un acompañante y de algo estaba seguro, no iba a llevar a Ragnar, pero no podía faltar, este tipo de eventos pueden catapultar su éxito. Sin embargo, asomándose por la ventana y observando la maravillosa vista que la torre del lado oeste de Hogwarts ofrecía a los pertenecientes de su casa, vio el cielo nublado, con llovizna ligera pero constante, sabía que era un día perfecto para Quidditch y la elección de una acompañante podía esperar. A pesar de que este día no jugaba el equipo de su casa, él no solía perderse ningún juego que se ofrece durante todo el año, el duelo de hoy era entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, por lo que tomó su capa, su bufanda y se apuró a llegar al campo de Quidditch en las afueras del colegio.

El campo de Quidditch estaba ya repleto de gente, a pesar de las condiciones climáticas el ánimo para presenciar el partido no había decaído en lo más mínimo. En su mayoría, las áreas para los aficionados y espectadores estaban repletas de estudiantes pertenecientes a las casas que estaban compitiendo en ese momento, aunque también podían observarse en las tribunas los colores aislados de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Sven no había visto en un buen rato a Ragnar McFinley, un aficionado al Quidditch como él no solía perderse un solo juego aunque también es posible que el fracaso de meterse al equipo de la casa aún lo tenga cabizbajo, como sea, Sven encontró un lugar para poder observar el partido lo más cómodo posible, y que tenga una vista impecable del campo de juego. Pronto los dos equipos salen ya al campo de juego, vistiendo los uniformes con sus ya tradicionales colores, rojo escarlata y dorado para Gryffindor, mientras que Huppflepuff vestían con amarillo y negro. Y ahí estaba, como lo ha estado desde hace 4 años, Melissa Lockley, cazadora del equipo de su casa, y hay que decirlo, una muy talentosa, Hogwarts había estado siendo testigo de esto desde que ella fue parte del equipo. Sven siente alivio al saber que ella continua su vida como si ningún incidente hubiera sucedido, aunque desde el pequeño evento en la enfermería ya habían pasado algunos días, Sven no había hecho nada por volver a acercarse a ella, creía que esa forma como siempre había sido, era la mejor forma de sobrellevar la situación, no tenía idea de lo que sus acompañantes de aquel entonces le habían dicho acerca de lo que sucedió en la enfermería, y a decir verdad, no tenía muchos deseos de saberlo.

Se posicionaron ambos equipos para que madam Hooch, instructora de vuelo y al momento árbitro del enfrentamiento se presentara en el centro para liberar la snitch dorada, las bludger y lleva la quaffle hacia el centro para dar inicio al encuentro. La lluvia se intensifica un poco más, lo que le da al partido un toque más dramático. Como era de esperarse, el encuentro es movido, Melissa hace de las suyas, ella recibe constantemente la quaffle, para hacerse espacio habilidosamente entre sus contrincantes quienes desean detenerla sin éxito, para comenzar a marcar anotaciones una y otra vez, el encuentro pronto empieza a inclinarse hacia el lado de los de amarillo y negro, aunque los cazadores de Gryffindor también logran varias anotaciones para tratar de emparejar el duelo. Durante el duelo, Sven tiende a concentrar en la mayor parte del tiempo su atención en Melissa, le llama demasiado la atención, ya sea por su habilidad como cazadora así como por sus cualidades físicas, desde esa distancia y en medio de tanta gente es prácticamente imposible que se dé cuenta de cuanto la ve, aunque justo pensaba eso, Melissa lograba otra anotación y volteó hacia donde se encontraba Sven para después sonreír. Él, incrédulo, no podía hacerse de la idea que esa sonrisa fuese para él, “seguramente, por esta zona se encuentran sus amigas de aquella vez”, por lo que prefirió quedarse petrificado mientras se ruborizaba, no quería ni por error cruzar mirada con las chicas de aquel día. Y de pronto, la atención de todo el público se desvía hacia los buscadores, puesto que ellos ya emprendieron una carrera, lo que significa que han encontrado la snitch dorada, con esto se puede consumar la victoria de Hufflepuff que lleva la ventaja momentánea, o bien, Gryffindor puede darle un amargo revés. Los buscadores se encontraban volando a toda velocidad, hombro a hombro, dándose agresivos empujones para hacerse espacio y de la snitch, de la cual estaban cada vez más cerca, los dos buscadores comenzaron a estirar la mano para tratar de atraparla, cuando el buscador de Gryffindor comenzó a bajar la velocidad y perder altura, el buscador de Hufflepuff logró atrapar la snitch dorada y con esto logra finalizar el encuentro y la victoria para su casa, él y sus compañeros comienzan a festejar en las alturas, Sven no deja de ver el rostro empapado, algo sucio pero sobre todo alegre de Melissa, una victoria más. Sin embargo, la atención del público en general comienza a centrarse hacia abajo, el buscador de Gryffindor se encuentra postrado sobre el césped sin moverse, sus compañeros se acercan para tratar de auxiliar, la directora McGonagall baja al campo para supervisar la situación y ordena que se lleve al jugador de inmediato a la enfermería. Sven lo ve con cuidado, observa que se encuentra respirando, no hay sangre ni contusiones, es solo que esta inconsciente y piensa hacia sus adentros “¿Tan pronto?”.

Ese mismo día, un poco más tarde, las actividades de un día libre se normalizaban y Sven, así como otros alumnos aprovechaban el momento para visitar la aldea mágica de Hogsmeade. Aún era tiempo de que no había visto a Ragnar, y eso lo ponía ya un poco incómodo, pero es posible que en este día pudiera encontrarlo bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla en la posada “Las tres escobas”, o bien comprando algunos artilugios en la tienda de bromas Zonko. De cualquier forma, es una buena forma de pasar este día. Así que se dirigió caminando, ya no llovía pero el paisaje había quedado húmedo y aún más verde, un espectáculo relajante que a Sven (y a otros) le gustaba contemplar. Una vez que llegó a Las tres escobas, buscó con la mirada a su compañero sin éxito, decidió buscarse un lugar donde sentarse y beber una cerveza de mantequilla. Mientras lo hacía, solo y pensativo, vio que algunos profesores se encontraban en ese lugar, entre ellos el profesor Longbottom, y alcanzó a escuchar como conversaba con el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick acerca del jugador de Gryffindor que cayó totalmente inconsciente.

-Lo más extraño, es que parece no tener grandes lesiones físicas, como si su condición no se tratara de algún golpe o algo parecido- Comentaba el profesor Longbottom- Madam Pomfrey ha comentado que el estado de salud del muchacho es impecable, es solo como si estuviera fatigado y sin poder despertar-.

-Sí, me enteré de ese extraño caso- Le respondió el profesor Flitwick- Me parece muy extraño, porque no se trata del único caso, ya hay tres o cuatro alumnos en la misma condición. Le he preguntado a madam Pomfrey si se podría tratar de alguna enfermedad pero me ha comentado que nunca había visto algo así, todos estos muchachos lo único que hacen es dormir-.

Mientras escuchaba con atención, Sven cruzó mirada con el profesor Longbottom, quien al percatarse de su presencia, no dejó de mirarlo y Sven decidió mirar hacia otro lado. No quería verse sospechoso pero sin duda, logró todo lo contrario, por ello, terminó su cerveza de mantequilla para después levantarse y salir de la taberna, no sin la mirada fija del profesor Longbottom sobre su persona. Ante esto, Sven no estaba de humor para continuar entre las personas, por lo que decidió acudir a un lugar en las afueras de Hogsmeade, al lado de un pequeño lago, donde ya había estado y le había parecido un buen lugar para estar solo mientras medita acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Como había llovido bastante y la temperatura había bajado, supuso que nadie preferiría estar en las afueras. Así que llegó, se detuvo frente al lago, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se talló sus ojos con la mano derecha.

-¿Hola?-

Una voz inesperada hizo saltar de sorpresa a Sven, no esperaba que hubiera alguien en ese lugar y en ese momento, vio al instante que justo a su lado, sobre una roca grande se encontraba sentada la cazadora de Hufflepuff, Melissa Lockley. Sven sintió como se ruborizaba su rostro, esto parecía una broma ¿qué posibilidades había de encontrarse con ella en ese lugar y justo en ese momento? Hacía ya tiempo que no la veía sin el uniforme escolar con los colores característicos de su casa. Ahí estaban ambos, fuera de la escuela y vistiendo ropa común y corriente. Algo que no se daba desde hace 6 años en aquella vez en Ollivander´s. Sin embargo, Sven no sabía exactamente cómo comportarse ante ella y en tal situación teniendo en cuenta la vergonzosa escena en la enfermería cuando fue a visitarla, y sin saber que le pudieron haber dicho, creía que lo más adecuado era retirarse del lugar.

-Si,... supongo que querrás estar sola- Dijo tímidamente, mientras trataba de evitar contacto visual con ella.

-No seas tonto- Contestó Melissa, a lo que Sven comenzó a pensar “¿Tonto? ¿Acaso me dijo tonto a mí?”- No soy propietaria de este lugar, no tienes que irte solo porque estoy aquí-.

Ante estas palabras, Sven ahora de verdad se sintió tonto, si se iba sería aún más vergonzoso que lo que sucedió en la enfermería, así que permaneció ahí parado, frente al lago y al lado de ella, sin saber que hacer o decir, y mientras esto pasaba se dio cuenta que el ambiente estaba cargado de un silencio verdaderamente incómodo. Ahora tenía que pensar que hacer o decir para romper este ambiente, sentía que incluso tenía que calcular muy bien cada movimiento que hiciera para no parecer que se mueve sospechosamente sigiloso ni hacer un movimiento muy brusco que pudiera asustarla. Y de pronto recordó que ese mismo día, más temprano tuvo una gran actuación en una gran victoria en el partido de Quidditch, podría hacer mención de eso, pero ahora tenía que buscar las palabras adecuadas, no quería cometer más errores. Aunque finalmente, solo quería felicitarla por su actuación, así que para evitar perder más tiempo se despejó la garganta, trago saliva y dijo: “Felicidades”, al mismo tiempo Melissa había dicho “Gracias”. Ambos quedaron pasmados sin haber entendido muy bien lo que dijeron ni porque lo dijeron, se quedaron viendo apenados, hasta que Melissa soltó una risita.

-Perdón. Adelante, di tu primero lo que querías decir-.

-No, no- Comenzó a decir Sven apenado- Yo solo quería felicitarte-.

-¿Felicitarme? ¿Por qué?- Extrañada.

-Bueno, tuviste un gran día hoy en el partido de Quidditich- Hizo una leve pausa como para reflexionar y tomar algo de aire- Creo que tienes bastante talento para esto, te he visto jugar desde que estás en el equipo y siempre es lo mismo, la manera en que vuelas en tu escoba para hacerte espacio, burlar a los rivales y finalmente anotar, me recuerdas mucho a Ginny Weasley- Al decir esto, Melissa mostró todos sus dientes con una sonrisa apenada y se sonrojó un poco, Sven continuó- Es cierto, llevan dos años ganando la copa y como se ven las cosas puede que la vuelvan a ganar este año. Y mucho mérito es tuyo, a mi parecer-.

-Guau- Decía ella apenada- Nadie me había dicho algo así y menos me habían comparado con Ginny Weasley, esas son palabras mayores- Dejó salir una risita nerviosa.

Sven calló por un momento, analizando si lo que había dicho hubiera sonado mal o si dijo algo de más, pero pensó en que todo eso era un pensamiento del más sincero.

-Bueno- Dijo Sven un poco más confiado- Pues ya lo dije, supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás- Melissa volvió a soltar una risita.

-En verdad te agradezco tus palabras, es que en verdad me sorprendiste-.

-Y hablando de agradecimientos, creo haber escuchado que dijiste “gracias” hace un momento ¿De qué se trataba?- Preguntó Sven.

-Pues claro, no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerte tu ayuda en la clase del profesor Slughorn ese día, si no hubiera sido por ti quien sabe dónde estaría ahora-.

-Yo solo seguí indicaciones del profesor Slughorn, era lo correcto, no podíamos dejarte de esa manera… Nos diste un buen susto-.

-Perdón, es mi culpa- Dijo Melissa mientras escondió un poco su cara hacia abajo- Soy muy curiosa y a veces terriblemente descuidada, toqué esa planta sin haber pensado en lo más mínimo en las consecuencias, esa irresponsabilidad es toda culpa mía. A pesar de que el profesor Slughorn diga que nunca debió dejar en ese lugar la maceta- Hizo una pausa mientras elevaba de nuevo su rostro y dijo de manera un poco más silenciosa- Me dijo el profesor que fue tu antídoto el que me salvó la vida-.

Al escuchar esto, Sven se estremeció un poco ya que recuerda lo que le dijo en aquel momento el profesor Slughorn, y se preguntaba que más podría haberle dicho, por lo que volteó su rostro hacia el lado opuesto silencioso.

-También te agradezco que me hayas ido a visitar- Siguió hablando ella, y esto hizo que Sven volviera a verla a los ojos, un poco temeroso de lo que iba a decir a continuación- Mis amigas, ya las conociste, Wynnifred y Claire, me comentaron que fuiste pero yo estaba dormida-.

-Sí, bueno, creí que era lo correcto ver como seguías de salud, me alegra ver que solo queda ya como una anécdota- Dicho esto, Sven  suspiró, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se sentó en la misma roca que Melissa, justo a su lado mientras seguía contemplando el lago.

Melissa sacó de su bolso un caramelo, seguramente de Honezdukes, para ofrecerle un poco a Sven, quien aceptó gustoso.

-No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?- Preguntó ella, para continuar la plática.

-No, soy de Alemania, Leverkusen para ser exactos-.

-¿Y porque te decidiste por Hogwarts? Creo que los chicos de Alemania cursan sus estudios en el Instituto Durmstrang ¿Cierto?-.

-Es correcto, pero tanto mi hermano como yo nos interesaba más el programa estudiantil de Hogwarts, sobre todo a lo referente a pociones, en Durmstrang no le dan tanta importancia y era algo que nos interesaba, así que tuvimos que escribir a la directora McGonagall pidiendo el permiso para poder estudiar aquí, y como podrás ver, recibimos la autorización-.

-Recuerdo a tu hermano, fue como una leyenda viviente aquí en Hogwarts-.

-Si- dijo Sven mientras sonreía un poco- Algunos dijeron que era uno entre un millón, casi un prodigio, estoy seguro que cuando aplicó a Hogwarts no hubo ni una duda por parte de McGonagall para dejarlo estudiar aquí-.

-¿Hace cuanto que salió de Hogwarts? ¿Tres años?-.

-Así es, hace tres años. Ahora se encuentra trabajando en el Instituto para la creación y formulación de pociones von Hohenheim, en Zurich. Es el lugar donde siempre quiso trabajar-.

Me alegro por él- Hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar- ¿Y tú has pensado en tu futuro? ¿Piensas regresar a tu país?-.

-Tengo gustos similares a él, me gusta mucho la clase de pociones y me interesa hacer algo similar ¿Dónde? Aun no lo sé-. Sven degustaba un poco del caramelo regalado y luego le preguntó- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Quién eres, de dónde vienes y a dónde vas?-.

-Guau- Respondió Melissa mientras dejaba salir otra risita- Veo que no soy muy famosa, pero mi nombre es Melissa Lockley-.

-Bueno, eso sí lo sabía.-

-¿En serio?- Esta pregunta ruborizó a Sven, lo que hizo reír a Melissa- Ok, continuo. Soy una chica londinense común y corriente. Mi padre es mago pero mi madre es una persona no mágica. Aun así las cosas en casa siempre han estado bien y están felices de que esté aquí- Ríe de nuevo- Y bueno… me esfuerzo para ser curandera… aunque todos me ven en el futuro como jugadora de Quidditch-.

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres, creo que si te esfuerzas lo puedes conseguir-.

-Creo que tu serias muy bien consejero motivacional profesional- Al decir esto Melissa soltó una risa que contagió a Sven- Aunque creo también vas a lograr fácil tu objetivo, eres muy dedicado, también tienes tu fama ¿Sabes?- Este comentario lo hizo sonreír levemente aunque incrédulo.

-¿Fama? Creo que será mejor no saber qué es lo que se piensa de mí, no tengo muchos amigos y eso puede tener consecuencias negativas-.

-Pero esa es tu forma de ser- Decía Melissa mientras se levantaba de la roca y se paraba frente a Sven- Y pienso que puede tener sus ventajas, no eres un ermitaño, te he visto hablar y pasar el tiempo con otras personas, tal vez son solo un puñado de personas, pero esas personas deben de conocerte mejor y tal vez en realidad tienes mucho que aportar- Hace una pausa, sonríe levemente y continua- Debo irme, se está poniendo el sol y mis amigas me esperan en las tres escobas, sino se preocuparan. Fue bueno intercambiar un par de palabras contigo, tal vez un día se repita de nuevo- Y comenzó su camino de regreso.

Sven, sin decir nada y casi sin aceptar el hecho de que el momento había terminado quedaba con la boca abierta, preocupado para que esto no se quedara solo así, se levantó de golpe y dijo- ¡Slughorn!- Esto hizo que Melissa volteara a verlo extrañado- Digo, la fiesta de Slughorn, recibí una invitación ¿Sabes? Y puedo invitar a alguien, me preguntaba si tu…-.

Melissa sonrió y dijo- Yo también recibí una invitación-.

-Oh- Dijo Sven apenado- Entonces supongo que ya tendrás con quien ir-.

-Bueno, en realidad no, mis amigas Wynnifred y Claire quieren ir, pero no las puedo llevar a las dos… además, puede que sea más divertido ir contigo-.

Ante estas palabras, Sven se sintió alegre aunque al mismo tiempo no podía creer la manera tan impulsiva en la que reaccionó para invitarla a la fiesta de Slughorn, simplemente fue un comportamiento que no acostumbra tener. Melissa se retiró y Sven seguía ahí parado, como cuidando su paso, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta que su lechuza Natur ya se posaba sobre su hombro, con un pedazo de papel nuevo. Lo tomó, se aseguró que nadie se encontrara cerca para verlo y leyó el mensaje en él.

_“Aparentemente todo va a ir un poco más rápido de lo que esperaba. Mantente alerta”._


End file.
